My Family
by Elephant Girl
Summary: Changmin ingin ummanya kembali. dan suatu saat ia menemukan sebuah alat aneh yang bisa membawanya ke masa lalu. bisakah Changmin membawa ummanya kembali? YunJae! prolog


My Family

By

Elephant Girl

Disclaimer: YunDad punya JaeMom

Cast: Jung (Shim) Changmin, Jung Yunho, Jung (Kim) Jaejoong, Go Ara, and other.

Warning: YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), dll.

Don't like don't read~~

X

X

X

X

X

Tok Tok Tok

"Jung Changmin, cepat keluar!" seru Yunho dari luar. Changmin yang ada di dalam kamarnya hanya mendengus. Dengan malas ia berjalan keluar.

Cklek

"Ada apa?" tanya Changmin datar. Yunho hanya menghela napas. "Cepat turun, yang lain sudah menunggu." Setelah berucap Yunho pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Umma.."

.

"Aigo~ Cucu ku tambah kurus saja. Ayo cepat duduk Changmin," Ucap yeoja paruh baya kepada cucunya. Changmin duduk di sebelah Yunho. Pandangannya langsung tajam tak kala melihat tempat duduk yang harusnya di dudukki oleh 'umma'nya telah dudukki oleh seorang yeoja.

"Kau tak berhak duduk di tempat ummaku," desis Changmin marah. Yeoja yang duduk disitu hanya tersenyum. "Wae? Bukan kah aku akan menjadi umma baru mu?" tanya yeoja bernama Go Ara itu santai. Changmin menggeram.

"SAMPAI KAPAN PUN AKU TAK PERNAH SUDI MEMILIKI UMMA SEPERTI MU! GARA-GARA KAU UMMA KU MATI!"

"JUNG CHANGMIN! JAGA SIKAP MU!"

Changmin menatap Yunho dengan sinis. "Kau membelanya? Membela yeoja yang telah membunuh umma ku, HA?!" ucap Changmin marah.

"Ah, Yunho.. Jantungku.." Ny. Jung memegang dadanya.

"Umma!" dengan cepat Yunho menggendong ummanya. "Cepat siapkan mobil!" suruh Yunho kepada pelayannya. "Baik!"

Dan tinggalah Ara dan Changmin. Changmin menatap yeoja itu dengan dingin. "Pergi dari sini dan jangan ganggu kehidupan ku dan Appa, belum puaskah kau membunuh umma ku?" tanya Changmin sinis. Yeoja itu malah menyeringai. "Sampai kapan pun aku tak akan meninggalkan Yunho."

"Kau benar-benar yeoja jalang, nona Go!" setelah berucap Changmin meninggalkan Ara yang menahan emosinya.

x

"Yun, kita akan kemana?" tanya seorang namja cantik. Yunho terseyum. "Tentu saja kita akan berlibur, chagi." Yunho mencubit pipi namja cantik itu gemas. Namja cantik yang sekarang bermarga Jung itu memjukan bibirnya.

"Iya aku tau, tapi kemana?" tanya Jung Jaejoong istri dari Jung Yunho. "R-a-h-a-s-i-a." Yunho pun meleletkan lidahnya dan berlari. "Ya! awas kau Beruang!"

x

"Jung.. Tuan Jung?" panggil Dokter yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Yunho. "Ah, ne? bagaimana keadaan umma saya, dok?" tanya Yunho cemas. Sang dokter hanya tersenyum.

"Keadaan baik, namun saya sarankan untuk jauhi Ny. Jung dari hal-hal yang membuatnya kaget," saran dokter. Yunho mengangguk. "Ne, saya usahakan. Terimakasih." "Baiklah saya ada pasien lagi, saya pamit, annyeong," pamit dokter itu dan pergi. Yunho menghela napasnya lega. "Pasti umma shock karena mendengar teriakkan Changmin," guman Yunho. Dan tentang Changmin, Yunho menjadi merasa bersalah kepada anaknya yang telah menerima perjodohan itu tampa persetujuannya. Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar. Di tatapnya cincin yang bertengger manis di jari manisnya. Yunho tersenyum kecut.

"Kau tau Boo? Anak kita tambah membangkang.."

X

X

X

"Yeoboseyo hyung."

'Yeoboseyo chagi, ada apa?'

"Apa hyung ada di rumah?" tanya Changmin.

'Ne, hyung ada di rumah. Waeyo?'

"bolehkah aku menginap di rumah hyung untuk beberapa waktu? Aku butuh membersihkan pikiran ku hyung." ucap Changmin.

'haha, apa gara-gara yeoja itu? Tentu saja boleh chagi. Pintu rumahku selalu terbuka untukmu chagi. Mau hyung jemput?'

"Ani, tak perlu hyung. sudah tunggu aku saja ne. annyeong."

'baiklah hyung tunggu, annyeong.'

Pip

Changmin menghela napasnya. Changmin memasukan beberapa baju ke dalam tas yang ukurannya lumayan besar. Tak sengaja matanya melihat sebuah photo. Di ambilnya photo itu. Dirinya, appanya, dan ummanya. Changmin terseyum sedih. "Umma.. jeongmal bogoshipo.."

TBC

Hallo~ lia bawa ff baru lagi XD

Ini prolog ya ._. janji deh chapter depan bakal panjang, tapi ga janji update kilat XD

Mungkin aku bakal bikin ff ini ruwet DX udah ah, cuapnya. Kalo mau lanjut ripyu ok? :D

Add Fb: Liia Cassiopeia Yjs


End file.
